my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Canterlot (O
Canterlot is a city first featured as the residence of Twilight Sparkle, where she studies under Princess Celestia. The city holds the royal castle, making it the capital of Equestria. It is also the venue of important cultural events like the Grand Galloping Gala. Characteristics Canterlot is built into the side of a tall mountain that overlooks Ponyville. The spires of Canterlot, protruding from the mountain, have been shown to be visible from Ponyville. Many high-society ponies in the show hail from Canterlot, including Photo Finish, Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, and Fancy Pants. The vast majority of its residents are unicorns. According to Spike, the residents use magic to change the seasons, rather than by hoof like in Ponyville or by fairy dust like in the Enchanted Forest. The city features numerous ivory towers with golden spires and many waterfalls and rivers running through it. Social Events Canterlot hosts the Grand Galloping Gala, a formal royal ball held in the castle itself and attended by only select ponies. Another high society event is the Canterlot Garden Party, held on the castle grounds, a very exclusive event that Rarity says is second to only the Grand Galloping Gala. In Hearth's Warming Eve, a pageant depicting the founding of Equestria is put on by the Mane Six. Other various events held in Canterlot include the Equestria Rodeo Competition and the National Dessert Competition. Places of Interest Rarity and Celestia entering the tower S2E9.png|Canterlot Castle Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png|Canterlot sculpture garden Exterior view of Canterlot Castle S8E7.png|Pony Princess Wedding Castle Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png|Canterlot Tower School for Gifted Unicorns exterior S5E25.png|School for Gifted Unicorns Large1.png|Canterlot Carousel Canterlot features coffee shops, a high-class restaurant, a racetrack, a theater, and an art gallery. Canterlot Castle The main place of interest in the city that is where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna live and rule Equestria from. It consists of at least the throne room, a large ballroom, a kitchen, a telescope observatory, and the Pony Princess Wedding Castle ceremonial hall. Sculpture garden and hedge maze The garden holds several statues depicting ponies in regal capes and Discord's stone prison. Cheerilee takes her class of foals on a field trip to the sculpture garden, and an argument between the Cutie Mark Crusaders helps Discord escape confinement. Pony Princess Wedding Castle A place that holds royal weddings, like the one between Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Canterlot Tower Canterlot Tower is the location where the Elements of Harmony are stored prior to being in Twilight's possession. When Princess Celestia tasks the Mane Six with using the Elements on Discord, she uses her horn to unlock the tower and retrieve the Elements, but Discord has already stolen them. The tower is featured again during the first changeling invasion when the Mane Six try to reach the Elements and use them on Queen Chrysalis and her army, but a large swarm of changelings blocks their path. School for Gifted Unicorns The city is also home to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, where Twilight Sparkle began her studies under Princess Celestia. Hoofball stadium It's a stadium where the the city hoofball team, Bee Strikers, resides. System of caves It is revealed that there is an extensive cave system underneath Canterlot that was mined for its precious gems by greedy unicorns until it was exhausted, sealed up, and forgotten. The cave system has a mine-cart and mine-railway running through it. Canterlot Carousel Canterlot Carousel is Rarity's second boutique, being the Canterlot branch of Rarity's Carousel Boutique. Inhabitants Appearances Legends: *Y - Appear and have an active role *N - Do not appear and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appear, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The name of the city is a portmanteau of "canter," a three-beat horse gait, and Camelot, a British kingdom from Arthurian legends. Category:Locations Category:Equestria Locations